This T32 training program proposal in Infectious Diseases (ID) (P.I., J.R. Schwebke) builds on the established strengths in basic and clinical research of the combined Adult and Pediatric Divisions of Infectious Diseases at the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB). This is the first competitive renewal for our program which is in its 5th year of training. The purpose of this grant is to provide funding for additional years of training which can be devoted to research training for physicians in the UAB Adult and Pediatric ID Fellowship Programs. Since the last application the Division of Adult ID has merged with Geographic Medicine adding new strengths to our research base. In addition, we have expanded our general Adult ID Fellowship Program from 3 to 4 trainees, all of whom are potential candidates for future funding on the T32. Our fellowship program has been able to attract more academically oriented individuals due to the availability of 3rd and 4th year training via the T32. We have filled all our T32 training slots with talented and productive trainees who have gone on to academic positions within the fields of Pediatric and Adult ID. The funding from this T32 has allowed us to significantly enhance our training programs. Our proposal features opportunities for training experiences in eight (increased from 6) well established, well funded and nationally recognized research programs led by highly visible senior investigators/mentors. These programs are: HIV/AIDS Domestic, HIV/AIDS International, International, Malaria, Mycology, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Vaccines, and Virology. Each of these programs centers on interdisciplinary fundamental and/or clinical research in high priority areas directly linked to current public needs. In addition, each program has been highly successful in obtaining core federal funding (primarily NIH and CDC) through investigator-initiated R01s and/or large program project, cooperative agreement and contract awards in response to federally mandated RFAs. Our training proposal seeks funding for 2 trainees per year (MD or MD/PhD). Programmatically, an effective interdisciplinary research experience will be implemented by incorporation of required coursework into each individual research plan formulated by the mentor and trainee. Trainees' participation in the curriculum of the NIH K30 UAB Clinical Research Training Program will be required for those training in clinical research. Pursuit of an MPH will also be available. The overall performance and direction of the training program will be reviewed by the Program Director, Co-Directors and Research Advisory Committee (RAC) on a semi-annual basis. Instruction in the responsible conduct of science is achieved through annual updates and certification through the UAB Institutional Review Boards for Human and Animal Use depending on the trainees research needs. In addition, trainees participate in the Clinical Research Training Program led by Dr. Hook.